


my best friend's neighbor

by fghtr



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, FUVK, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, camboy au, life is a mistake, this was a mistake, why would i ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fghtr/pseuds/fghtr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really shouldn't have asked</p><p>(Extra for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5697817/chapters/13124887">my neighbor</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	my best friend's neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> LIFE IS A MISTAKE
> 
> SEE U ALL IN HELL

“So Minhyuk told me something yesterday while I was helping him with calculus.” Hoseok told Hyungwon as they laid on Hyungwon’s bed, their limbs tangled together.

“Oh boy. What did he have to say this time?” Hyungwon asked, still playing a game on his phone.

“He needs some cash, and I want to help him.” Hoseok explained.

“Okay, and?”

“...Well, I don’t have any extra money, we both know that because I’m dumb.” Hoseok sighed. “So, I was thinking of having him, you know, work for it.”

Hyungwon laughed. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Would you be okay with that?” Hoseok asked. He didn’t want to do anything Hyungwon wasn’t comfortable with him doing. Hyungwon is fine with his job in general, and sometimes participates, but he never had someone else do anything with him since they started dating.

Hyungwon locked his phone and focused on Hoseok. He put his face between his hands and kissed his nose. “I’m okay with it. Just don’t scare the poor kid, he’s noisy and obnoxious, but he’s a softy under that loud exterior.”

Hoseok chuckled and pulled Hyungwon’s lower half closer by the waist. He smiled against Hyungwon’s lips before placing a chaste kiss on them. “I’ll try my best, no promises.”

//

“Hoseok?” Minhyuk answered his phone, his husky voice a bit more rough than usual. He probably just woke up from a nap. “Why are you calling me so early?”

“Minhyuk, it’s one in the afternoon.”

“Yeah, on a Saturday.” Minhyuk whined. “What do you need?”

“I have a solution to your money problem.” Hoseok explained, and Minhyuk was instantly awake now.

“What’s that?”

Hoseok smirked into the phone, imagining how red Minhyuk’s face will be after he hears his suggestion. Or maybe the noises and incoherent words he’ll sputter before saying anything understandable.

“You could do a session with me.” Hoseok told him, and he heard a clatter from the other side of the phone. Minhyuk must’ve dropped it. Hoseok can’t help but laugh, he knows exactly what Minhyuk looks like right now. Wide eyes, red cheeks, and his body stiff. Hoseok chuckled at the image he has in his mind.

Minhyuk picked up his phone again and nervously spoke.

“A… A what?” Minhyuk stuttered.

“I don’t have money to give away, so I figured I could help you work for it. If you don’t want to, that’s fine, but-”

“No, no!” Minhyuk interrupted. “I’ll… I’ll do it.”

“Alright, tonight, then?” Hoseok offered. “Around 8?”

“Uhm. Yeah, sure.”

“Cool, see you tonight, then. be here sometime before 7:45.”

//

“Hyungwonnie…” Minhyuk whined into the phone. “Your boyfriend asked me something…”

“Already?” Hyungwon asked, making Minhyuk splutter.

“What?! You knew about this?!” Minhyuk cried.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes, and he sort of wishes Minhyuk could've seen. “Of course. He asked me before he even went to you. We do have some fidelity, you know.”

“When did you get so irritating?” Minhyuk whined. “Are you really okay with this?”

“Yeah, sure, why not?”

“You're not jealous or anything?” Minhyuk asked, he really didn't understand how he could be okay with his boyfriend having sex with someone else.

Hyungwon laughed into the phone, and Minhyuk pulled a face. “Jealous? I don't get jealous easy, Minhyuk. Don't worry about it, seriously.”

Minhyuk huffed. He still wasn't sure about this, but if Hyungwon was okay with it, then nothing is really holding him back.

“Oh, and Minhyuk?” Hyungwon added. “ Whatever you have in mind about what's going to happen is wrong.”

“Oh, uhm. Okay.” Minhyuk nervously muttered.

“Also, don’t be surprised at anything he’s into.” Hyungwon warned. “He’s into some weird shit.”

“Oh. Uh, okay.”

Minhyuk really wanted to ask what he meant, but he was also really scared to.

“Good bye, Minhyuk.”

“Bye, Hyungwonnie.”

//

That night, Minhyuk arrived around 7:45. Casual sex wasn't foreign to him, but something so formal and professional was strange. Specific time, specific place; it was new to him.

Minhyuk spent two minutes in front of Hoseok’s door, debating on whether or not to go through with this. He finally got the courage to knock, and the door immediately opened. Hoseok was standing there, with an all-too tight white t-shirt and an all-too tight pair of sweatpants and suddenly Minhyuk lost any courage he had mustered up.

“I was wondering if you were actually going to knock.” Hoseok teased. He stepped to the side, and signaled for Minhyuk to come in.

“How did you-”

“The noises you make while making a questionable decision are very… you.” Hoseok said teasingly. “Are you gonna come in or not?”

Minhyuk pouted and entered the apartment, taking his shoes off more neatly than he would if he was at Hyungwon’s. He doesn't know why, but he thinks he's just unconsciously stalling.

Hoseok showed Minhyuk around the house a bit, just a vague tour. It wasn't anything more than ‘there's the living room’ and ‘here's the bathroom’. It's not like he'd be doing much roaming, so that part wasn't too important. Lastly, he showed asked him ‘The Room’, which was where this whole ordeal was going to happen.

‘The Room’ only consisted of a bed, a dresser and a computer set up. Hoseok said something about becoming “more private” with what he owned, whatever that means, so the room looks more empty now. 

“Is there anything specific you wanna do? Or try?” Hoseok asked, making Minhyuk jump in surprise.

“T… Try?”

“Yeah, like toys or ropes or handcuffs or-”

“Okay, okay, okay!” Minhyuk interrupted, making Hoseok chuckle, “Stop laughing! No, there isn't anything I want to try.”

“Cool. Maybe we could try something I wanna try, then.” Hoseok suggested.

Minhyuk froze up. “Try? Try what?”

“I want you to call me by a specific name tonight.” Hoseok vaguely stated.

“Wonho?”

Hoseok chuckled a bit. This kid was either too oblivious or too embarrassed to say what it is. “...no.”

“Then, uh, by your full name?”

“No.”

An idea popped into Minhyuk’s mind, and he looked mortified. “Hoseok, I'm not calling you master!”

“That's not it, either.” Hoseok hummed, stepping closer to the younger male. Minhyuk backed up, but Hoseok followed. Minhyuk eventually ended up cornered by Hoseok, and Minhyuk realized how warm Hoseok is, heat radiating off of his body. Maybe he was just going crazy, though.

“What is it then?” Minhyuk whispered, his voice obviously nervous.

Hoseok laughed at the younger and leaned in a bit closer. “I want you to call me daddy.” Hoseok deadpanned, making Minhyuk turn a pretty shade of pink.

“A… Are you? Serious? Hoseok… What?” Minhyuk stuttered. Nothing he was saying was making much sense.

“I wouldn't just ask you to ask you, of course I’m serious.”

Hoseok was close, too close. He had his arm propped up next to Minhyuk’s head, caging him away from the door. He could feel the warmth of Hoseok’s breath ghost over his face, and he could smell the scent of his mint toothpaste. Minhyuk was all too aware of everything going on, and even the thought of calling Hoseok something so… different makes something churn inside of Minhyuk.

“If you're not comfortable with just me, I’m sure I could get Hyungwon to help. That would loosen you up a bit, right?” Hoseok playfully suggested. “I’m sure he'd be into it, he's into a lot of surprising things.”

“No, I'm… I'm fine without that. Way too much information, by the way.” Minhyuk insisted. Having sex with Hoseok is intimidating on it's own. Having sex with both Hoseok and Hyungwon, though, wouldn't be necessarily bad, but- Wait, why is he thinking that. Forget he even started that sentence.

“Too much information? I thought you would've known by now that Hyungwon is into a lot of shit.” Hoseok teased. The pink on Minhyuk’s cheeks now traveled up to his ears.

“And… And how would I know that?” Minhyuk tried to act oblivious.

Hoseok scoffed. “Oh, please. Your friend Hyungwon and his ‘hot neighbor’ have sex, live online, and you want to tell me you didn't watch?”

Suddenly Minhyuk bit his bottom lip. He has watched them. More than once, actually. Hell if he'll admit it, but it's the truth. He knows of Hyungwon’s weird dom kink and his whole bondage and orgasm denial thing, and he wouldn't be surprised if he was up to a threesome, but there's no way. There's no way he'd find himself between Hyungwon and Hoseok, being over stimulated and not getting enough at the same time. There's no way he'd feel both their lips against his skin, leaving marks where people would see them for days. There's just no way.

“Hoseok, now that I just thought about it, I think I left my stove on at home.” Minhyuk lied “I'm gonna go check on that. Safety y’know? We'll do this some other time. Maybe.”

Minhyuk made a move to leave but Hoseok quickly grabbed his arm.

“Aw, but I have everything set up for you, Minhyukkie.” Hoseok pouted. Hearing his nickname used in such a lewd situation made him feel all weird.

“Hoseok… don't use my nickname like that…” Minhyuk whined.

“Alright, what would you like me to call you? Sweetcheeks? Baby boy?”

“Isn't Minhyuk just fine?”

“Nope.” Hoseok rejected.

Minhyuk tried to leave again, but Hoseok grabbed his arm. “C’mon, baby boy. We've got things to do.”

“Shit.” Minhyuk muttered under his breath, but he must not have been quiet enough, because Hoseok pinned him against the wall and said, “Such a potty mouth. Maybe I'll gag you instead.”

“G-g-gag me?!” Minhyuk choked out.

Hoseok chuckled again. “No, I think I like you noisy, I want to hear all those moans and curses coming out of your pretty lips.”

Minhyuk unconsciously held his breath as he watched Hoseok’s eyes look him over. Minhyuk has never felt so self conscious before.

“Oh, shit. We have to get started.” Hoseok said after he finally took his eyes off of Minhyuk to look at his watch.

Minhyuk fished his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time. It was 7:55, and suddenly he was really nervous. He wasn't really nervous before, even after looking at this whole setup, but, now it's an actual thing that's happening.

“Make yourself comfortable.” Hoseok told Minhyuk, and he already began to take off his shirt. Minhyuk watched him, and even though he’s seen him on his computer screen, he looks so much more attractive in real life.

Hoseok glanced behind him and laughed a bit. Minhyuk is already so flustered when they haven’t even touched yet. He tossed his shirt on the floor, not really caring where it lands.

“You should sit on the bed.”

“Yeah.” Minhyuk agreed, but made no effort to move.

Hoseok stared at him for a moment before laughing. “Are you gonna do it or…?”

“Oh! Oh uh. Yeah. Yup.” Minhyuk agreed, finally walking to the bed and sitting down on it at the edge. It was comfortable and soft, but all he could see what Hoseok getting off, Hyungwon tying Hoseok up, Hoseok crying out Hyungwon’s name. He suddenly felt his stomach twist with nervousness again.

“Are you ready?” Hoseok confirmed as he walked over to the desk. Minhyuk nodded and Hoseok was already turning on the camera. Minhyuk felt weird, at that moment, thinking of a shit ton of eyes staring at him, watching him in an intimate moment with someone. But, it’s gonna help him, so might as well suck it up.

Hoseok walked to the end of the bed and stood right in front of Minhyuk. He instantly reached for the bottom of his hoodie to pull it off, exposing Minhyuk’s lean, pale torso. The elder snaked his hand to the back of Minhyuk’s neck and pulled his head forward a bit, where he closed their distance with an open-mouthed kiss. It took Minhyuk by surprise at first, but he quickly regained composure.

Once Hoseok broke the kiss, Minhyuk backed up a bit, just to give them more space on the bed. Hoseok followed and kissed him again as he unbuttoned Minhyuk’s jeans. Hoseok tugged the material off of Minhyuk, leaving the younger in only his boxers. He had skinny, pretty legs, pale and milky. He was a very thin boy, almost no extra meat anywhere. Hoseok drug his fingers up the inside of Minhyuk’s left thigh, making the younger whimper into his mouth.

Minhyuk had one arm around Hoseok’s neck, and the other propping himself up. He felt his body get a bit lighter when Hoseok took the hand that was caressing his thigh and began to palm at his clothed dick with it. Minhyuk grabbed at Hoseok’s bare skin in attempt to control himself from rolling his hips against the elder’s touch.

“Wonho…” Minhyuk moaned against Hoseok’s lips, which made Hoseok stop all movement. Minhyuk whined and tried to move his lower half, but Hoseok splayed his hand across his stomach and pushed him completely onto the bed. Hoseok pinned Minhyuk down by each of his frail wrists and slotted one leg between both of Minhyuk’s, just so that his thigh was just barely touching his neglected cock. Minhyuk let out another whine of protest.

“What did you call me?” Hoseok asked, his tone tight.

“W… Wonho…” Minhyuk stuttered.

Hoseok lightly touched his chest, his fingers trailing down to his toned abs, and just barely hovering his dick. “I don’t think that’s what I told you to call me.”

“Wonho, please…” Minhyuk begged.

Hoseok shook his head. “Not until you call me the right name, baby boy.”

Minhyuk kicked his legs a bit like a small child. “Please… d…”

“Hmm? I can’t hear you? What do you want?” Hoseok demanded, moving his leg a bit to stimulate Minhyuk just a little more.

“Please,” Minhyuk begged, his cheeks turning a bit pink. “Please, _daddy_. Please keep touching me.”

Hoseok grinned and obliged, pulling down Minhyuk’s boxers to expose his hard cock, which sprang against his stomach. Minhyuk took one of his arms and covered his eyes in embarrassment, his cheeks and ears becoming more hot. Hoseok gave him a few strokes, and precum formed at the tip of his dick. Moans and whimpers flowed out of Minhyuk’s pretty, strawberry pink lips, and Hoseok could feel himself becoming aroused at the sight. Minhyuk was pretty, but he looked even more beautiful when he was so vulnerable and easily affected by each of Hoseok’s movements.

Minhyuk could feel himself growing closer to release, and he felt a bit weak for not being able to last longer. He blames it on his nerves, and also his lack of sexual activity lately, but also on how good Hoseok’s hand felt touching him. He let out a small whine, whispering that he’s close, and Hoseok abruptly stopped his movement again.

“Wonho…” Minhyuk whined, but it was ignored, even though Hoseok obviously heard him. Hoseok reached behind Minhyuk and grabbed a bottle of lube.

“What was that? I don’t think that’s what you’re supposed to call me.” Hoseok quipped. He tugged off Minhyuk’s underwear completely before lubing up his fingers.

“ _Daddy_ …” Minhyuk whined. “Hurry up, please, please, daddy, please.”

Hoseok pressed one finger into Minhyuk, and the younger already began to squirm. He added a second finger and moved them slightly, making the younger’s breath hitch. Hoseok waited for Minhyuk to relax before moving them more, and he felt him shudder and pretty moans came out of his mouth as he touched his prostate. He began to scissor him open once Minhyuk gave him some sort of sign of permission, and allowed Minhyuk to set his pace.

“You okay, baby?” Hoseok asked, pressing kisses to the side of his neck.

Minhyuk nodded frantically and wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s waist.

Hoseok added a third finger and heard him moan again. He stretched him a bit more and watched Minhyuk bite down on his lip, his eyebrows knotting together. Minhyuk was digging his blunt nails into the sides of Hoseok’s waist, hoping he would leave some sort of mark. Hoseok wasn’t his, but he was his for now, and he wanted Hoseok to remember that.

Hoseok touched his prostate again, and Minhyuk twitched a bit, cries escaping his throat. “Daddy… Daddy, fuck me, please, hurry.” Minhyuk whined. His lewd dialogue was making Hoseok crazy, he had such a tight grip on Minhyuk that he never wanted to ever let go. He wanted to savour every word Minhyuk moaned.

The blonde pouted when Hoseok pulled out his fingers, but his breath was sealed in his throat when he watched Hoseok pull off his sweatpants (which were tight before, but were way too tight now) and underwear in one go. Minhyuk watched as Hoseok lubed up his cock, and felt his stomach tighten. Hoseok was so attractive, his body was toned perfectly, and his black hair fell perfectly onto his forehead. Minhyuk propped himself up and placed his hand on the back of Hoseok’s neck, pressing a kiss onto his lips. He littered kisses from his mouth down to the side of his neck, where he bit down on the soft skin as Hoseok entered him, slowly and carefully. Minhyuk moaned into his neck, and Hoseok waited until he was ready for him to move.

“Move.” Minhyuk muttered, and Hoseok obliged, moving slowly at first, but picking up his pace after a few moments. Minhyuk dug his toes into the sheets, and Hoseok smiled at the way Minhyuk’s back began to arch.

“Does that feel good, baby boy?” Hoseok cooed into his ear, and Minhyuk began to breathe heavily. Hoseok hit his prostate, making Minhyuk’s head fall back and moans spill out of his parted lips. He repeated his question.

“Yes, daddy, so good, yes.” Minhyuk panted. “Faster, please, please. Harder. Daddy, please.”

Minhyuk wasn’t making any complete sentences, and Hoseok chuckled. Minhyuk whined at the sound of Hoseok’s laugh, and drug his fingers down his back. Hoseok pushed Minhyuk over so his back was completely on the bed again, and he took one of Minhyuk’s thighs and placed it over his shoulder, so he could get at a better angle. Hoseok thrusted fast and hard into Minhyuk, hitting his prostate again, and again. 

“I’m so close… daddy…” Minhyuk whimpered, trying to find purchase on anything he could, settling for the sheets above his head. Hoseok slammed into him one more time, and Minhyuk reached climax with his eyes screwed shut shit and his knuckles turning white. A mix of Hoseok’s stage name and indistinguishable curses flooded out of his mouth as Hoseok fucked him through the entirety of his orgasm, hot white stripes painting Minhyuk’s abdomen.

Hoseok pulled out of the younger and began to stroke himself to find his own release, but Minhyuk sat up and grabbed his wrist.

“Let me, daddy.” he whispered into Hoseok’s ear after he sat up on his knees. His delicate hands began to stroke Hoseok’s cock excruciatingly slow, and Hoseok ran his hand through Minhyuk’s blonde locks and pulled his head to forward, devouring him with an open-mouthed kiss. Hoseok tried his best not to buck his hips, and ultimately failed.

“Fuck, baby boy, you know I'm close, don't play with daddy like this.” Hoseok whispered into Minhyuk’s mouth, and Minhyuk instantly picked up his pace, giving Hoseok’s cock long, hard strokes and he was soon coming onto Minhyuk’s hand and his own stomach, his face twisting in pleasure and relief, moaning words of praise.

Hoseok still held onto the back of Minhyuk’s neck as his breathing started to even out. When he opened his eyes, Minhyuk was staring straight at him, and they held eye contact as Minhyk reached his hand up to his mouth and lick off Hoseok’s come. Hoseok felt a shiver run down his spine, and he would've continued to watch the younger just look at him if he didn't realize the camera was still running. Hoseok reached for the remote and turned it off.

Minhyuk instantly hopped off the bed and slipped on his underwear, and he didn't look at Hoseok at all. Hoseok followed his actions and put his underwear back on, and went into the bathroom to grab a washcloth and wet it. Before cleaning himself off, he noticed the purple marks that were blooming on his hips from when Minhyuk was grabbing him, along with hickeys on his neck. He wasn't too sure how Hyungwon would feel about seeing marks from someone else on him, but he guesses he'll figure out later. He walked back to the bedroom and handed Minhyuk the wash cloth, figuring that washing him off himself would be maybe too intimate.

“You okay?” Hoseok asked as he picked up his discarded clothes. He turned his sweatpants outside-in and tugged them back on his legs.

Minhyuk put on his jeans and slipped his head through his hoodie and nodded quietly. “Y… Yeah, just… just a little embarrassed, is all.”

Hoseok then smiled, pulling his shirt back on. “Don't be embarrassed, no one is gonna hold it against you.” Hoseok consoled. “Hyungwon might be a little resentful for a while though, after seeing the marks you left on me.”

Minhyuk felt his ears redden. He still hasn't looked at Hoseok; he's too embarrassed. Hoseok reached around the younger and grabbed the washcloth from his hands.

“Seriously, it's fine, I won't be weird about any of this.” Hoseok assured. “Sorry for leaving so many hickeys, though. You might want to hide those from Hyungwon.”

“Y… Yeah. Uhm, thank you, I guess.” Minhyuk thanked, but for what reason, he's not sure. “I’ll be leaving, then.”

“Alright.” Hoseok laughed, Minhyuk was cute all shy and timid compared to his usual happy-go-lucky mood. “I'll discuss the whole money thing with you tomorrow, sound good?”

“Yeah. Yeah, that's fine. Thank you.” Minhyuk timidly said, and turned around to leave. “Bye, Hoseok.”

“Bye bye, Minhyukkie~”

//

Minhyuk stepped out into the hallway and took a deep breath. Right after he closed Hoseok’s front door, he crouched down and ran a hand through his messy hair.

He really can't believe what just happened. He just had sex with his best friend’s boyfriend, on camera for anyone to see, and for money. It was so formal and organized, but so unexpected and surprising. He's seen how Hoseok is in bed, more times than he'll ever admit, so what he got was what he didn't expect. He's used to seeing him falling apart under his boyfriend, or carefully but roughly pleasuring himself and just thinking about it makes his cheeks redden, but that prior knowledge made the whole ordeal, for lack of better words, surprising. Minhyuk was used to being on the receiving end, as he's skinnier and more fragile-looking than most of his partners, but he usually didn't feel like he was being stuffed into that, with using names such as ‘daddy’ or ‘baby boy’. Hoseok is nothing if not surprising.

Minhyuk gathered his thoughts and stood back up. He really needs a nap, or a really hot shower. Maybe both. He began to walk down the hallway but someone caught his attention.

“Hyungwon?”

”Good evening, Minhyuk.” Hyungwon greeted from his doorway, leaning against it. “How are you?” He asked, with some sort of knowing in his eyes, making Minhyuk slightly uncomfortable.

“Oh, uh, I'm fine. How are you?” Minhyuk returned. If he wanted to hide how nervous he was, he's not doing a good job at it.

Hyungwon cocked his head and scratched behind his ear. “I'm actually having a bit of trouble right now, as a matter of fact. I was wondering if you could maybe come inside for a little?”

Minhyuk felt a shiver run up his spine at the look Hyungwon was giving him; he looked kind of pissed off. Something wasn't right, and it would probably be in his worst interest for him to reject Hyungwon’s request.

“Sure, yeah. Okay.”

Minhyuk walked inside of Hyungwon’s apartment when Hyungwon stepped to the side.

“I wonder who left those pretty marks on your neck.” Hyungwon said. It wasn't a question, because he knew exactly who they're from. Minhyuk felt something tug at his insides, probably nervousness and his now-present awareness of all the marks left on him from earlier. Minhyuk was too scared to say anything, so he just nodded and walked further into the apartment.

“I’ll be back in a second.” Hyungwon told Minhyuk, and he was walking out the door before Minhyuk could reply. He heard a knock on the door next to Hyungwon’s, and every possible outcome filled his head.

//

This, this was definitely not how Minhyuk imagined this to end. He was just going to go home and sleep off his embarrassment, but after this is done, not even a twenty year coma could get rid of the embarrassment he feels right now. 

He's not even sure how he got into _this_ situation; Hyungwon roaming his hands all over his naked torso after tying his hands up behind a bedpost while Hoseok is sitting and watching, looking vulnerable and timid and needy.

“You wanna know something, Minhyukkie?” Hyungwon whispered in his ear, securing the knot tying his hands together. “When I first met you during our first year of college, I had a big crush on you. I always imagined holding your delicate hands and kissing your soft lips.” Hyungwon admitted, running his hands over his bare chest. “I also imagined what it would feel like, you falling apart underneath me. Coming all over your chest while you screamed my name, fucking you through the entirety of your orgasm, making you see colors. I imagined you not being able to walk out of my apartment because of how much your perfect thighs hurt.”

Minhyuk felt his throat clog up. He never knew Hyungwon had a crush on him, let alone want to have sex with him. Hyungwon was generally shy and soft-spoken, and whenever anyone brought up his sex life, he'd get all flustered and he'd stutter. He knows Hyungwon is far from a virgin, even before he met his current boyfriend and before he met him himself, but any talk about it would make him red.

“Maybe I'll finally experience it.” Hyungwon muttered, pressing kisses along his jaw, and down his neck to his chest, where he sucked hickeys wherever he could. “Maybe I'll fuck you so hard, you'll have bruises for days.” He kissed down his abdomen. “Maybe I'll fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk right.” Hyungwon grinned and sucked another hickey into his skin. “It'll be hard to explain that to your roommate, huh? It'll be hard to explain why your legs are still weak, and why you have so many bruises.”

“Hyungwon…” Minhyuk whispered, adjusting his legs a bit. Hyungwon unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off, putting his legs on display. Hyungwon had some obsession with thighs, he loved the feeling of the supple skin under his fingertips and how easy they were mark. Minhyuk’s were different from Hyungwon’s boyfriend’s, as Minhyuk’s were thin and supple, as compared to Hoseok’s, which were thick and toned. Hyungwon wasn't picky, though.

Minhyuk looked over at Hoseok, who was obviously struggling to keep his composure. He had his eyes glued on them, staring at how Hyungwon licked a stripe up one of Minhyuk’s milky thighs. He bit his lip when Hyungwon sucked hickeys into the soft skin, and gripped at his own thighs when Minhyuk let out a quiet but audible moan. It was kind of funny to see all of his early bravado gone, now replaced with a needy sub.

Hyungwon placed his fingers under the waistband of Minhyuk’s underwear and pulled it down, taking them off of his legs completely. Hyungwon licked up the underside of his fully hard cock and was about to swallow it completely until he looked at Hoseok.

“Don't you dare touch yourself, Shin Hoseok.” Hyungwon commanded. Hoseok was going for his own hard-on, but Hyungwon wasn't having it. Hoseok looked at him with timid eyes and whined. “If you touch yourself, you won't be having a single orgasm tonight, got it?” Hyungwon threatened, and Hoseok nodded, biting at his bottom lip. “Good. If you listen, maybe I'll reward you.”

Hyungwon then went back to Minhyuk’s neglected cock. Minhyuk could feel Hyungwon’s full, pink lips gliding down it, and the tip of his dick against his cheek, and then hit the back of Hyungwon’s throat. Hyungwon never had a gag reflex, and he's definitely trying to show that off now. Hyungwon bobbed his head up and down, and when he got back to the tip of his dick, he would swirl his tongue around it, carefully and deliberately. Hyungwon was far from sloppy, preferring to be precise and perfect, in order to get out as many sounds from Minhyuk as he could. Minhyuk would whine and gasp, delicious moans ripping from the back of his throat. When Minhyuk muttered words of “I'm so close, Hyungwon, I'm so close.”, Hyungwon pulled off with a lewd pop, leaving Minhyuk feeling unsatisfied.

Hyungwon got up from the bed and walked to his boyfriend, who looked neglected and dazed, filled with lust and want.

“You've been such a good boy, Hoseokkie,” Hyungwon praised, his tone light. “I think you deserve a reward.”

Hoseok looked up at Hyungwon, who was now straddling him. He nodded a bit and Hyungwon pulled his face in for an open mouthed kiss, their tongues colliding and their saliva mixing. Hoseok grabbed at the back of Hyungwon’s shirt and tried to find any friction, his erection becoming almost painful. Hyungwon pulled back from the kiss, a line of saliva connecting their mouths together. Hyungwon wiped his mouth as he stood back up, and started taking off his loose t-shirt.

“Get on top of Minhyuk.” Hyungwon commanded. “But don't you dare touch him. I only get to touch tonight.”

Hoseok obeyed, and positioned himself above Minhyuk, placing his arms next to Minhyuk’s tied up ones. His eyes were glossy and pretty, but looked at Minhyuk like he was sorry for putting him into this mess. Minhyuk looked anywhere but at Hoseok, he was too embarrassed to make eye contact right now.

Hyungwon got back on the bed, and he was completely naked now. He grabbed a bottle of lube from under his pillow and coated his fingers in it. He sat on his knees behind Hoseok and quickly inserted two of his fingers into him. Hoseok buried his face into the crook of Minhyuk’s neck and let out a shuddered breath.

“You don't need much prepping do you, huh babe?” Hyungwon said as he kissed up Hoseok’s back. “After this morning we won't need to spend much time on that, will we?”

Hoseok felt his face flush and shook his head. Talking about anything they do in private in front of others makes him embarrassed, even if they are in the situation they are in currently. After Hoseok brought up helping Minhyuk this morning, Hyungwon advanced on him, Thinking about it now, it was probably a warning and a reminder that Hoseok is _his_ and no one else's.

Hyungwon was already done stretching him and coated his cock in lube. He entered Hoseok with an agonizingly slow thrust, and a breathy moan escaped Hoseok’s lips, casting warm breath onto Minhyuk’s chest. Hyungwon knew exactly what angle to go at and how fast his pace could be right now. He thrusted hard and slow into him, and then picked up speed, making Hoseok moan loudly into Minhyuk’s skin.

Minhyuk was filled with lust. his desire for release increasing each time he felt Hyungwon move Hoseok with his thrusts. He tried to arch his back and roll his hips against Hoseok’s, only to have Hyungwon scratch down his chest. Minhyuk let out a whine, and only shut his mouth when he grabbed his dick, grabbing Hoseok’s at the same time. Hyungwon pumped their cocks at the same time, still trusting quickly and aggressively into Hoseok, making both of them moaning messes. 

The sound of skin against skin against skin, and the whines and moans from both Minhyuk and Hoseok was making Hyungwon crazy, but he also wanted to make things even worse for Minhyuk. He wanted to leave him unsatisfied until he was done with Hoseok, so he let go of his grip, rejecting Minhyuk’s release for a second time.

He hit Hoseok’s prostate hard one more time, and Hoseok was crying out Hyungwon’s name, shuddering as he buried his face deeper into Minhyuk’s shoulder. He came all over Minhyuk’s chest and cock, making his and the younger’s faces flush. Hoseok collapsed next to Minhyuk when Hyungwon pulled out, his face and ears pink, hidden behind his arms.

“Have you learned your lesson. Minhyuk?” Hyungwon asked. Looking at Minhyuk dead in the eyes. He didn't reply, because he wasn't understanding. He doesn't get why he's in this situation at all, not that he doesn't enjoy it.

“Well, I did. I learned that I don't really like to share with others, especially with pretty people like you. If you want to share, i want to be included, do you understand?”

Minhyuk nodded quickly, and Hyungwon gave him a smile. “Good. I'm glad you've learned your lesson. I think you deserve a reward now, don't you think?”

Minhyuk nodded again, and it made Hyungwon laugh. He loves whatever feeling this was. Possession? Control? Whatever it was, it was making him go crazy.

Hyungwon licked down Minhyuk’s chest, taking care of Hoseok’s mess. He swallowed Minhyuk’s cock again, dragging his teeth delicately up it, and gliding back down to suck long and hard. Minhyuk was close to release with each hum and each moment of friction from Hyungwon stimulating him even more. Hyungwon grabbed at his thighs and massaged them, enjoying the feeling of Minhyuk’s sweetly soft skin.

“Hyungwon, I'm so close… Hyungwonnie…” Minhyuk moaned, and tried to stop his hips from thrusting into Hyungwon’s mouth. Hyungwon took every movement, and swallowed down everything, milking him until he was dry once he finally reached release. Minhyuk let our curses and Hyungwon’s name.

Hyungwon wiped the spit from the corner of his mouth before sitting up and beginning to stroke himself, knowing he was close to release himself. His face twisted with pleasure as he came all over his stomach, moans and soft whines spilling out of his mouth.

Hyungwon cleaned himself off with a few tissues before walking behind Minhyuk and untying his wrists. His arms felt sore and the skin of his wrists was raw. He let his breath steady before he sat up and ran a hand through his hair, which was even more messy than earlier. Finally, the reality of the situation settled in, and he realized what just happened.

“Oh, my god.” Minhyuk muttered before falling back on the bed and covering his burning face. Hyungwon chuckled as he put his clothes back on. Hoseok was embarrassed as well, and excused himself to the shower to escape any awkward conversations.

Minhyuk got up, almost falling from how sore his legs feel, and quickly put his clothes back on for a second time. When he was done with that, he walked to the front of the apartment and started to put on his shoes. Everything was such a mess in his head, that he didn't even realize Hyungwon followed him out there.

Minhyuk looked up at Hyungwon as he struggled to put on a shoe. He saw his pretty, tousled hair and his pink, swollen lips, which made him feel all weird inside. He quickly looked away and focused on his shoes

“Sorry for making a mess. Have fun explaining this to Jooheon.” Hyungwon apologized. His voice was now smooth and sweet.

Oh yeah, Jooheon, Minhyuk forgot about him. Jooheon is his roommate, who will probably never let him live this down once he sees all the hickeys and asks for details.

“I… it's fine.” Minhyuk muttered as he finally was able to get his shoe on and tied. He got his other one on with more ease, and he stood up. His legs still felt sore and jelly-like. Minhyuk nodded his head to Hyungwon without saying anything and slipped on his coat before opening the door.

“Oh, and Minhyuk?” Hyungwon piped up as Minhyuk began walking out of the door. Minhyuk looked at him with an alerted expression, and all Hyungwon could do is smile.

“Don't forget what you learned tonight.”

Minhyuk choked and rushed out of the door completely, slamming it behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ever look at me


End file.
